footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Welsh Football League
| founded = 1904 (as Rhymney Valley League Division 1) | teams = 48 (16 in each division) | promotion = Welsh Premier League | relegation = Carmarthenshire League Premier Division Gwent County League Division One Neath & District League Premier Division Pembrokeshire League Division One South Wales Amateur League Division One South Wales Senior League Division One Swansea Senior League Division One | levels = 1 (1904–1992) 2, 3 and 4 (1992–present) | domest_cup = Welsh Cup League Cup | confed_cup = | champions = Cardiff Metropolitan University | season = 2015–16 | current = 2016–17 Welsh Football League Division One 2016–17 Welsh Football League Division Two 2016–17 Welsh Football League Division Three | website = http://www.welshleague.org.uk/ }} The Welsh Football League (also known as the Nathaniel Car Sales Welsh Football League for sponsorship reasons) is a club football league in Wales. Division One of the Welsh Football League is at Level 2 of the Welsh football league system, immediately below the national Welsh Premier League. The Welsh Football League's history stretches back to 1904 when the competition was first formed and Aberdare were crowned first champions of a seven-team First Division. Abergavenny were champions of Division 2 and Trelewis the winners of Division 3. Its current title was adopted in 1912 when it changed from the Glamorgan League. Prior to that it was known as the Rhymney Valley League (1904–1909). During the early days of the Rhymney Valley and Glamorgan League's there was also the South Wales League (1890–1911) but this competition had no connection with the origins of the Welsh Football League. The Cymru Alliance and feeder leagues to the Cymru Alliance are its equivalent in North Wales and Mid Wales. The Welsh Football League Division Three is above the Level 5 leagues: Carmarthenshire League, Gwent County League, Neath & District League, Pembrokeshire League, South Wales Amateur League, South Wales Senior League and the Swansea Senior League. It also has its own knock-out competition, the Nathaniel Car Sales Welsh Football League Cup. Cardiff City Reserves has the record of trophies won with 7 titles. The first season in 1904–05 In April 1904 the Merthyr Express newspaper reported that a new football league would be formed in addition to the South Wales League which had been in existence since 1891. This new competition would be named the Rhymney Valley League and the reason for its creation was due to the South Wales League being 'overly dominated by Cardiff clubs, though the number of teams from Cardiff barely numbered more than a couple in any one season. Interest in the new league was high and the formation of three divisions attracted no fewer than 25 clubs, including Corinthians from Cardiff. Seven clubs formed the new top division and Aberdare were crowned as the inaugural champions, four points clear of Ebbw Vale following the round of 12 matches. Structure The league is made up of three divisions (named the Welsh Football League Division One, the Welsh Football League Division Two and the Welsh Football League Division Three) each having 16 clubs. There is promotion and relegation between the divisions, with the top three teams in each division being promoted to the one above and the bottom three being relegated to the one below. The winner of the First Division may be promoted to the national Welsh Premier League (subject to ground facilities), the highest level of Welsh football. The bottom three teams in the Third Division may be relegated to the appropriate parallel regional league running below the Welsh Football League, subject to champions of the feeder leagues being promoted, again assuming ground criteria being met. This number totalled four in 2011, despite only two teams being promoted, in order for the three divisions to number 16 clubs. Normally, the top clubs from each of the two feeder leagues (the Welsh Football League and the Cymru Alliance) are promoted subject to an application for membership of the Welsh Premier League being received and accepted and the stadium and infrastructure safety criteria of that League being met. Current Leagues * Welsh Football League Division One * Welsh Football League Division Two * Welsh Football League Division Three External links *League Website Category:Welsh Football League Category:Welsh competitions Category:Welsh leagues Category:Competitions Category:Leagues